Forgotten
by A single star
Summary: Rose finds herself meeting a mystery man that she once knew but can't quite remember anything about him or the adventures they had. Will she regain her memory of him before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story is actually from my other account and happens to be one of my first fics with the 9th dr. Hope you enjoy!

Rose suddenly sat bolt upright in bed as she recovers from the dream. They seem to be coming more often lately the weird part was it was the same dream yet in a different way. She shook her head and glanced over at the clock on her side table which read quarter too nine. There was no point in trying to get back to sleep now so Rose slid out of bed and headed through to the living room.

Jackie was sat on the sofa watching some show she smiled when she saw her daughter walk passed. Rose yawned feeling suddenly tired and went through to the kitchen in need of something to wake her up.

"Good morning sweetheart". She flicked the kettle on and turned to see her mum enter the kitchen with her dirty dishes.

"Morning". Rose mumbled just as there was a knock at the door. "If that's Mickey tell him to give me chance to wake up". Jackie shook her head as she walked back out of the kitchen and towards the door.

"Hello Jackie, is Rose around? She looked him up and down. The man was average height with short dark hair; he wore a leather jacket with a V-neck jumper underneath and black trousers.

"Who are you then? And how do you know my name? Jackie placed both her hands on her hips glaring at the stranger.

"I'm a friend of Rose, we went traveling, so can I speak to her? The man had a distinctive northern accent and was becoming quite inpatient as the minutes ticked by. Rose who had been listening in from the kitchen decided to step in before her mum ended up slapping the man.

"Do I know you? She stared at the man feeling like she knew him from somewhere but couldn't place where.

"Never mind that, Rose can we talk? Rose looked towards Jackie then nodded.

"Two minutes". The stranger grinned and stepped into the flat like he already knew the place. She led him towards the living room, shutting the door behind her. "So what's this all about? Rose crossed her arms waiting for him to explain.

"I was out in the vortex fixing the Tardis then something flashed onto the screen a signal. But the odd thing was it was coming from Earth. Have you seen anything strange lately? She stared at him slightly shocked the only thing she had seen which was strange was this man.

"What's a Tardis? The man looked baffled what had happened to her.

"We travelled remember, oh where do I start? Rose shook her head.

"Look I think you've got the wrong person, so maybe it's best you just go". She watched as he turned to leave without an argument, well that was a lot easier then she had though. A moment later Jackie rushed into the room with a hair dryer in her hand.

"Who was it then? Rose slipped passed her and went into her own room. She grabbed some clothes hanging on a chair and quickly changed not caring what she looked like right now. She felt like the walls were closing in and she needed some air.

"Mum I'm just going out". Before Jackie could pop her head out of her room Rose had already left. She quickly jogged down the stairs and out through the back door leading to the park. She found a bench and slumped down feeling her head pounding from everything. What Rose couldn't get her head around was why this man was coming to her for help? Had they met before? She shook her head; if they had she would of known straight away.

"Hey". A voice spoke beside her; she turned her head to see Mickey.

"What's wrong? Rose plastered a smile on her face like nothing had happened this morning; she wasn't in the mood to explain everything.

"Nothing, I'm fine". Mickey nudged her slightly with his arm causing her to slap him in return.

"I was gonna come and see you on my lunch break, just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight? She though about it for a minute wanting to keep him waiting, in the past few months they hadn't really had chance to be together.

"If you want but as long as it doesn't include the footie or a pub". Mickey smiled sheepishly.

"Please I have some class". He smirked earning a slap on the shoulder from Rose. "Anyways I better go, ceeya later". Mickey quickly swooped down and pecked her on the lips before leaving.

As he disappeared around the corner Rose felt the wind suddenly pick up causing the leaves to swirl around her feet. She stood from the bench and wrapped her arms around herself about to walk home. But something in the corner of her eye caught her attention; she looked to see that same man again. He was pacing up and down holding what looked like a metal rode up in the air.

"You lost something? Rose curiously asked stopping not far from him.

"If I did tell you what I was trying to track you wouldn't believe me". The man stared at the flashing rode there was a slight crease in his brow.

"Try me". She challenged crossing her arms.

"Like I said before I received a signal and because I can't say no to an adventure I'm trying to hunt it down". The stranger took his finger off the rode and quickly pocketed the object.

"What sort of signal? Rose found herself becoming more curious.

"Strangely enough a call for help". He hesitated slightly trying to think how he should word his next question. "Do you want to help? Rose backed away slightly holding up her hands.

"I better go". She then turned and walked away wondering what might of happened if she had agreed to help, but quickly reminded herself he was crazy.

For the remainder of afternoon Rose found herself wondering about this man. What if everything he had said was true and she had somehow forgotten? That's impossible she would clearly remember this man how could she forget.

A sudden bleep of her phone brought her out of her thoughts she picked it up off the arm of the chair. There were two texts one off her mum which she though was strange and another off Mickey.

Rose opened the one off Jackie first. It read: Won't be home until later if you need me phone. She stared at the screen for a minute; her mum always phoned she would never text. Closing the text Rose quickly read the one from Mickey and replied. Feeling tired from her sleepless nights Rose decided to go for a lie down. Before closing her eyes she set her alarm for half five and lay back.

_Rose suddenly wakes up in one of the galleries to hear _

_"Sun filters descending. Sun filters descending". Not quite registering what's going on she looks around to see the glare of the sun filling the room. She quickly jumps up and runs to the door hoping someone will hear her. _

_"Let me out! Let me out! Feeling the temperature rise in the room she hits the doors with the palm of her hand. _

_"Sun filters descending". The computer announces once again causing her to hit the door harder. _

_"Anyone in there? Rose hears the familiar voice of the Doctor and automatically feels relieved. _

_"Let me out". She crouches down as the blinding rays reach the top of the door. _

_"Oh it would be you". She closes her eyes as her heart beats fast in her chest. "Hold on give us two ticks". Rose holds her breath feeling terrified. _

_"Sun fillers rising. Sun filters rising". She let out the breath and stood expecting the door to open. "Sun filters descending". Rose hits the door with her palm once again as the filters descend. _

_"Stop mucking about! As the rays move further down the door Rose quickly ducks down the stairs turning to watch the light._

_ "Sun filter rising". She waits until the light has gone before running back up the stairs and towards the door. _

_"The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the door. Stay there! The Doctors voice spoke through the door. Far away an alarm sounded._

Rose suddenly opened her eyes breathing heavily, that dream had felt so real. Like it had actually happened not long ago but she couldn't quite remember. Reaching over she hit the top of her alarm and rolled out of bed.

These dreams were getting weirder as time went on but this one seemed more vivid. Rose slowly padded out of the room towards the bathroom going to set the shower off. She was hoping to wash away the memory of the dream. Tonight she wasn't going to think about it, wasn't going to let it get to her.

After a quick shower Rose threw on something casually smart and applied some make up. She then went through to the kitchen and wrote out a quick note for her mum. A knock sounded on the door so she pinned the note to the fridge and went to answer. Mickey stood the other side of the door looking down at his phone.

"Hey". He looked up quickly pocketing his phone.

"Hey, I was expecting Jackie to answer". Rose shut the door behind her and stuck the key into the lock.

"Yeah well she's out probably round at Bev's". She slid the key into her pocket and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Theres this new restaurant that's just opened down the road was wondering if you wanted to try it? Rose nodded with a smile taking out her phone that was flashing new voicemail. She held it up to her ear and listened.

"Rose come home quick! All she could hear was her mum's frantic voice and what sounded like things smashing in the background. Rose stopped walking taking her phone away from her ear she stared at the screen like it had the answer.

"Mickey I have to go". He was about to protest when she ran off back in the direction of her flat. Something wasn't right, why would Jackie ring begging Rose to come home. Just as she reached the door at the bottom of the stairs something in the form of a blue box caught her eye. The door to the box opened and out stepped the very same man she had seen that morning.

"Are you following me? Rose found herself whispering not quite sure whether to run or listen to his reason.

"No we just happened to be in the same place at the same time". The man stepped away from the door and motioned with his arm for her to take a look inside. Rose glared at him for a second and slowly moved forward stopping when she reached the open door. She peered inside the ship and gasped.

"Who are you? He coughed as if to make a statement.

"I'm The Doctor and this is the Tardis". Rose shook her head slowly backing away. Was this part of her dream? Would she wake up any second?

"I have to go". She said with a shaky voice then turned and legged it inside the block of flats. Rose was in such a hurry she ran straight into Mickey.

"Woah what's wrong? She took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart.

"Nothing I'm fine, how long have you been stood there? Rose took a step away from him and brought the key out of her pocket.

"Long enough, Rose do you want me to stop with you tonight? You looked pretty shaken up". She shook her head while pushing the door open.

"No, I'll phone you if anything happens". Mickey nodded still not quite sure.

"Ceeya tomorrow then". Rose shut the door feeling like something wasn't right the air was cold. As she walked into the living room a woman dressed in a business suit stood before her with two men behind her.

"Ah Miss Tyler you came, I was beginning to get a little worried". The two men moved forward and grabbed her arms in a vice like grip.

"What do you want? The woman smiled evilly and held up what looked like a spray. With one perfectly manicured red nail she pressed down the top causing some watery substance to go into Rose's face. A second later and she was falling limp in the arms of the two men.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose slowly opened her eyes with great difficulty it was like they had been fused shut. She could hear voices close by as if they were beside her.

"What are you planning? Rose listened carefully trying to work out where she had heard them before.

"She is a friend of the Doctor's the information we need will come from her". One of the voices spoke sending shivers down her back; whatever they were planning it wasn't good.

"Connect her to the machine". Rose tried to will her limbs to move but it was too late a surge of electrical energy passed through her body and then everything went blank.

What felt like hours later Rose opened her heavy eyes and looked around to find herself in some sort of cell. Stonewalls surrounded her with water running down the side from a leakage in the roof. A board had been laid out on the floor to use as a bed. Rose shivered and sat up brining her knees to her chest. What did they want with her she wasn't anyone special just a shop girl.

Whoever it was better have a good reason she though resting her chin on her knee. Suddenly a screamed filled the air causing her to look up in alarm she reconised it. How could she not?

A miss shaped creature then came into view dragging Jackie behind it by some chains. Rose shot up and ran to the cell door scared for her mum. The creature grunted taking out some keys and sticking them into the lock. Once unlocked it pushed Jackie inside then slammed the door shut. Rose wasted no time in rushing over to her wreck of a mum and hugging her.

"What did they do to you? She noticed bloodstains on her clothes. Jackie held on to her daughter like it was a lifeline, her hands shaking.

"It doesn't matter about me sweetheart it's you they want". She whispered unsure if they could hear her. They both held onto each other for a while longer scared of what was going to happen. "What are we going to do? Jackie whispered pulling away.

"I don't know, they think I'm someone I'm not". The room then fell into silence as each woman was left with their own thoughts. Had that man something to do with this? The one who though she was his friend.

Rose hadn't realised she had fallen asleep until she heard a loud crack and then a flash of light. She let go of Jackie's hand and slowly stood making her way to the cell door. A man appeared a second later the one who had called himself The Doctor.

"Hi again, two ticks". He grinned and took a sort of screwdriver out of his pocket aiming it towards the door. "Watch your eyes". Rose rushed back across the cell and helped her mum to her feet.

"They're after you, you know". She walked out of the cell ready for all this to be over.

"If I recall they're after both of us, now I want you to stay here until the time is right". Rose frowned slightly confused as to why he had let them out.

"What are we suppose to do wait here until they come and get us? The Doctor grinned and moved his hand signalling for her to move back into the cell.

"Exactly". She glared at him as the door shut on them and he strode off into the shadows. They didn't have much thinking time because seconds later three of the creatures from before entered the prison. Rose pushed her mum behind her as one of the strange creatures unlocked the door and grunted for her to follow. She looked around hoping this Doctor knew what he was doing.

The pig like creatures gave an angry squeal and grabbed her arm making Rose move faster. Giving one last look behind before being marched down the corridor she caught sight of The Doctor stood in the shadows nearby. Rose took in every little bit of surrounding as they walked encase she needed to find her way back. She had decided she wasn't going down without a fight.

The pig creatures stopped a moment later and opened a heavy looking wooden door. Rose surprised to find what looked like a lab inside. As they walked further into the labs she caught sight of some other creatures. But this time they were different all together, they looked like giant pepper pot with a whisk and plunger sticking out.

_"Is this the female?_ Rose looked around hoping this was a very bad dream and she would wake up soon.

_"SPEAK!"_ She stuck her chin out trying not to act intimidated by this thing.

"Who are you? The creature moved what looked like its eye to face her.

"_I am a Dalek the very last of my kind"._ Rose frowned almost feeling sorry for the creature.

"What do you want with me though? The Dalek glided across the room towards a computer.

_"You are the companion of The Doctor and you will tell me where he is". _She shook her head and sighed in frustration why did everyone think she was a companion of his. The Dalek lifted its plunger and placed it down on one of the many buttons on the console. A video flashed up onto the screen, it looked like it had been taken from a security camera. Rose then took that chance to make a quick escape she ran to the nearest door and tried the handle.

"Let me out! She screamed banging on the door hoping someone would help her. No body came, not even The Doctor, who she was beginning to doubt.

"_You will watch the video!_ Rose turned back towards the room and walked to the computer. If she were going to ever get out of this place she would have to do it herself.

The video began to play silently.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose stared at the screen not quite believing her eyes, a blonde girl stood in front of a chained Dalek. It looked to be like they were talking but after a few minutes the blonde reached her hand forward and placed it onto the casing of the Dalek. She instantly regretted this action because the injured creature began to come alive. Rose crossed her arms her eyes fixed to the screen as the young woman looked around frantically trying to find a way out. Just then the screen went blank causing Rose to wonder what happened next.

_"Do you remember? _She took a few minutes to answer the question a million thoughts running through her head.

"How can that be me, I don't even remember it happening". The Dalek turned away from the computer and glided across the floor.

"What are you planning? Two of the pig creatures walked passed the Dalek blocking her view.

_"Prepare the ships, it is time to go". _A door on the far wall slid open and the Dalek disappeared through it. Rose took this as an opportunity to try and find away out, she rushed over to the nearest door and tried the handle. Rose was about to give up when the door slid open behind her, but before she could escape one of the pig men grabbed her arm. Two more entered along with The Doctor and Jackie.

"Mum". Rose struggled against the pig man; it was no use he wasn't letting go anytime soon. The Doctor looked around surveying his surroundings and trying to form some kind of plan. Another Dalek appeared this time a red one.

_"Take them to the chamber". _It ordered not giving them a second look. The pig men grunted and dragged them out of the room and down an eerie looking corridor. Rose looked towards The Doctor hoping for some sign but he kept his face expressionless.

A large metal door appeared in front of them this time, it slid open as they approached. They didn't have much time to take in what was happening before each one of them was being pushed forward into the darkness. Rose stumbled forward and reached out her hands to steady herself. It took awhile for her to adjust to the dim light but once she did there wasn't much to see.

"What's happening? Rose turned to face The Doctor wanting some answers. He walked to the edge of the room and took a seat on the floor.

"How can you just wake up one day and suddenly forget about someone that's impossible. Are you sure you haven't taken something Rose? She flopped down onto the floor feeling the energy drain out of her body. "The Dalek's or whatever they're called showed me this video it was of a girl who looked just like me. But if that had happened I would of remembered".

The Doctor stood having an idea about helping her regain her memories. He stopped in front of her and raised his hand gently placing them on either side of her face. Rose found herself closing her eyes as images flooded her brain, they were wild and out of this world. She tried to keep up as they flashed passed but it all became too much and she felt herself loosing conscious.

Jackie gasped and moved to her daughters aid scared for her life. She held her close as the vault door opened and three pig men marched in stopping beside The Doctor. They both took an arm and dragged him out not giving a sideways glance at the other prisoners. Rose gained consciousness a couple of minutes later with a gasp. She looked around frantically then back up at Jackie.

"Them creature things took him sweetheart". Rose let go of her mum's hands and stood feeling slightly dizzy. Suddenly a loud pop could be heard but before anyone could register what was going on a man appeared. He was tall and well built with broad shoulders; he had sharp facial features and short brown hair. He wore a long blue RAF coat with a navy shirt underneath and black trousers.

"Who are you? Rose stepped away from him feeling puzzled. She was getting the feeling they had met before but she wasn't quite sure where.

"Rose it's me Jack, we met at the height of the London blitz". The man eyed their surroundings then shrugged. "I've had worse". Just then grabbed her head as it all came flooding back to her, how could she have forgotten? Jack rushed forward and wrapped an arm around Rose to try and steady her. "Why do I always have that effect on you? She grinned and threw her arms around him.

"Jack! How did you know we we're here? He rubbed her back then pulled away glad she had remembered. "It's not just the Doctor working to defend the human race, I have this team and we caught onto the signal the ship was broadcasting. So instead of letting the opportunity pass I decided to investigate". He leaned against the wall crossing his arms with a smug expression on his face.

"So where's the Doctor? Rose sighed deeply.

"I lost consciousness but mum said something about the pig men taking him, so I think the Dalek's want him". He nodded and took a little device from his long trench coat, which lit up the room.

"Hmm according to this you have had one of them memory loss tablets". She looked at him dumbfounded. "These tablets that take away your memories, it's hard to explain but the think is you don't know you've taken them. I can give you something that will restore all of your memories it won't hurt". Rose blinked a few times unsure but the more she thought about it the more it made sense. While she was thinking Jack took a box from his pocket and placed it in the palm of his hand.

This was down to her if she wanted to remember the life she had had with the Doctor she would take what Jack offered, but if she just wanted to carry on her normal life. Rose took the box from his hand and opened it seeing a round shaped sweet inside.

She closed her eyes and took the sweet from the box placing it on her tongue to resolve. When she reopened her eyes everything made perfect sense there was no dark spots in her memories.

"So what's your plan? Jack grinned and discarded the box quickly. "Two options teleport to where the Doctor is or breaking out the hard way? He took a square ness gun from the holder on his belt and aimed it at the door. Rose took her mums hand and pulled her towards the fallen door. "The Dalek's are planning to invade". Jack rolled his eyes taking Rose's other hand and running back down the corridor.

"Do you know where we're going? She shouted, as they turned left it didn't look like the way they had came.

"Kinda". As they continued to run Rose found doubts filling her head. What if they were to late?


	4. Chapter 4

Rose and Jack quickly searched the room for any sign of the Doctor. They both had become frantic now and were beginning to panic. Jack decided to check one of the computers for any records.

"What are you doing? Rose came up behind him and looked over his shoulder at the screen.

"I was looking to see if there was any security camera's. Maybe it will help us find the Doctor". She watched the screen hopeful then turned away spotting another door across the room. Rose was about to try it when Jack shouted bingo and started typing frantically. She walked back over and stared at the screen that had all kinds of writing on.

"Looks like the Daleks are going to have to lock their computers better. I have just found their plans". Rose stared at him in amazement. "Come on we don't have much time". Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door she was about to open. They both ran down a dimly lit corridor Jack skidding to a stop half way down. He reached for one of the wall lights and pulled it back.

The bricks in the wall suddenly separated to reveal a dark hole. Rose gasped stepping towards the newly made hole. Jack jammed his hands into his pocket and brought out a torch. As he switched it on they could see a staircase through the light. Slowly and carefully they made there way down slightly scared of what they might find. When they reached the bottom a long corridor stretched out ahead of them, they could just make out a green door at the end. Jack gently took Rose's hand again as they jogged towards the door.

"Are you ready for this? He spoke in a hushed voice not wanting to alert anyone. Rose nodded and reached a hand out for the door carefully turning the knob. The door creaked open to reveal what looked like a laboratory. They stepped inside and Rose noticed a woman sat behind a desk smiling at them.

"Hello, I've been expecting you, I am very impressed with your computer skills Mr Harkness". Jack stepped in front of his friend just encase this woman tried anything. "I'm Yvonne Hartman oh please don't look so worried". She stood from the chair still smiling and made her way from behind her desk holding out her hand. Realising they weren't going to shake her hand she dropped it.

"Your looking for your friend I assume? They of course did warm me you would be coming". Yvonne held up her hand once again and moved her thin finger signalling for them to follow her. Rose gripped Jack's hand as they went to follow her across the room. Yvonne tapped in a quick code to another of the green doors and waited patiently for it to open.

When the door slid open it revealed yet another plain lab room, it was as if the Dalek's were experimenting. Once they had all stepped inside the door slid shut with a little click. Rose gasped when she saw her best friend lying on one of the metal tables with wires connected. She stepped forward to get to him but Jack pulled her back not trusting this woman.

"What have you done to him? Rose spat looking straight at Yvonne who was typing into a computer.

"Basic tests he is truly fascinating". She smiled setting a surge of electricity through one of the wires causing the body to shake.

"You're killing him". Rose stuttered hiding her face behind Jack's shoulder.

"I am only following orders and as horrible as it sounds that is my job". Yvonne shrugged like it didn't mean anything and stopped the electric surge.

"You don't have to be like them I run a place called Torchwood you could work for me and do good instead of evil". The woman thought about it for a long minute wanting them to see her consider it.

"Oh but I love my job plus they promised me a new world". Jack let out a none humours laugh shaking her head.

"You know there using you and as soon as they get what they want they will kill you. You know too much". Yvonne spun around to face us pressing a button then suddenly Rose was trapped in a glass case. Jack banged on the glass trying to break through but it was no use.

"You will be there all day trying to break that glass it's shatter proof. Now according to my computer you have a fair bit of knowledge on time travels so do tell. Or your I can make sure your two friends die a very slow and painful death".


	5. Chapter 5

Rose shouted and banged her hands on the glass trying to get Jack's attention.

"Jack don't tell her anything it doesn't matter about me, please". She begged as tears filled her eyes.

"Well your answer? Yvonne grew impatient as the seconds ticked by. Jack slipped his hand behind his back and pulled out a gun.

"You would never shoot". The woman said confidently with a smile.

"Do you wanna bet? Now stand down". Yvonne decided to take a chance and ran over to the nearest computer quickly typing something. Jack followed her and grabbed her arms brining them behind her back. "Which of these buttons releases the glass cage? He spat holding her arms very tight to prove a point.

"The blue one, what are you going to do with me? Jack stayed silent as he turned them both around and pressed the blue button with his free hand. Rose watched as the glass cage disappeared and she was finally free so she went to help Jack. She wheeled a chain over and sat Yvonne down finding some spare rope Rose tied her up. "I think you can put the gun away now". Jack chuckled and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Is he going to be alright or is it too late? She stared over at the table where the lifeless body lay. Jack walked away from the chair and back over to the computer hoping to get some information.

"By the looks of this computer we got here in time". He then jogged over to the Doctor and began pulling at the wires causing all sorts of alarms to go off.

"Do you know what your doing? Rose crossed her arms feeling afraid. Once all the wires were removed the ex time agent ran back over to the computers and began to type. A sudden gasp filled the air Rose looked down to see her best friend gasping for air. She moved to his side taking one of his hands and looking up at Jack who hadn't noticed just yet.

"Are you okay? Rose spoke in a shaky voice. The Doctor grinned and she couldn't wait a moment longer she threw her arms around him. The Time lord surprised by her actions returned the hug.

"I remember everything". Rose smiled letting go after a second.

"That's a relief, so what's been going on? The Doctor slid off the metal table and made his way over to Jack.

"Well the Daleks are down on earth attacking but apart from that nothing". He moved out the way so the other man could have a look.

"Nice to see you Jack". Jack hit the Doctor on the shoulder as a friendly gesture.

"As always, right if we want to stop the Daleks we have to act fast there are escape pods through them doors they will take us back down to earth". Rose shook her head remembering her mother was still on board somewhere.

"What about my mum, she'll be going crazy in that cell". The Doctor was about to suggest something or comment when Jack started to talk over him.

"I was just getting to that bit, while I'm setting up the escape pods you and the doc can go get her". The Doctor having had quite enough of Jack's leadership crossed his arms.

"First off who put you in charge? The other man though for a minute unsure how to answer his question.

"Sorry I just thought that you had missed so much that you might want a little help with the plan forming and all". The Doctor nodded and grabbed Rose's hand pulling her towards the door. They ran back through a number of corridors until they reached the holding cells. Rose pointed to the cell and the doctor took out his sonic to open the door. They found Jackie sat on the floor with tearstains down her face and red puff eyes. She jumped up when she saw her daughter and hugged her close.

"What took you so long? I was worried sick". Rose pulled away.

"Well I sort of…" She trailed off looking up at the Doctor who was pretending to look around the room.

"As much as I would love to stand around and talk all day we better get going before some of the Daleks decide to come back and check on us". Rose took her mums hand then she followed the Doctor back to the control room. They found Jack sitting talking to Yvonne when they entered.

"We all set? He smiled and motioned for the three of them to follow him to a door. When the door clicked open it revealed three pods Jack nodded to the nearest one. Rose and Jackie went inside but the Doctor turned to the ex time agent.

"I'm going to stay behind and monitor the computers don't worry if there's any sign of trouble I've got my teleport device". Jack patted his pocket then stepped back so the Doctor could climb inside the pod. He shut the door once he was in place and gave a little wave. Rose gave him a sad look hoping she would see her friend again when all this was over. The doctor used his sonic screwdriver on the computer and the pod set off going faster then usual. It took them an hour to reach earth, which is a lot faster then normal due to the system being tweaked.

Before long the pod landed on earth in the heart of London to be precise. The door opened and they all shuffled out. The sight that greeted them was not good the sky was full of Daleks. People were running for cover and the buildings were on fire. Rose turned to her mum and took her hands trying to get her attention away from the chaos.

"Mum go home and lock the doors, don't let anyone in and I'll phone you". Jackie nodded taking the key to the flat out of her pocket.

"No wait it's not safe in your flat anymore take her to the TARDIS that's the safest place". Rose looked over at the Doctor slightly shocked that he would suggest his ship. She took off running in the direction of the Powel estate trying to avoid the many explosions. When they reached the TARDIS Rose took out her key and jammed it into the lock causing the door to open.

Jackie gasped when she saw the inside of the magnificent ship but The Doctor held up his hand to stop her asking questions. "No time to explain stay here". Rose gave her mum and quick hug then left with the time lord.

"What's your plan? She jogged after the Doctor who was speeding walking towards the park.

"If am being honest I don't have one, you got any ideas? Rose thought her hardest trying to think of anyway to help but her mind went blank. Then it hit her but she wasn't quite sure the outcome would be so good.

"Yeah but it might not turn out so good". The Doctor grinned at Rose and how brilliant she was.

"What if you send a false signal to the Daleks to go back to their ship then blow the whole thing up"? She waited as he thought about her idea.

"Fantastic! Rose smiled pleased that he had liked her idea but it soon turned to a frown when she thought about her friend.

"But what about Jack? The Doctor avoided her eyes as he headed back in the direction of his ship.

"That's a risk we'll have to take". He opened the door and Rose stepped inside. "I can make it so they can't trace it back from where it originally came from". The Doctor moved quickly around the TARDIS console pressing buttons and pulling levers. That went on for a while longer until he jumped back with a grin on his face.

"Signal sent". Rose smiled and stood from the console seat making her way outside. The streets looked fairly normal with no signs of any Daleks. Suddenly out of nowhere a Dalek came around the corner. The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS just in time to hear the Dalek shout.

"EXTERMINATE! Rose tried to move but she felt glued to the spot the Doctor however jumped in front of her and fell to the floor. The Dalek then disappeared out of sight and Rose ran to his side. She shouted for help and Jackie came straight away gasping when she saw the scene.

"Help me get him into the TARDIS". Rose took the top half and Jackie the bottom as they moved the Doctor into the ship. Once inside they carefully lay him down near the console and Rose dropped to his side sobbing.

"Pleased don't die". The Doctor lifted his glowing hand up into the air. "It's happening". He spoke sadly but Rose refused to leave his side.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose stood and made her way over to a confused Jackie standing near the console chair. She placed a hand on her daughters shoulder as the scene unfolded. Rose stared at the body on the floor with teary eyes golden light was starting to absorb the body.

She wasn't quite sure what was happening but she was still curious and scared. The golden light then blinded both Jackie and Rose but suddenly it was like something was sucking it away. The two women looked away as the light hurt their eyes what they didn't see was the TARDIS absorbing it.

The Doctor jumped up once all the light had disappeared and started operating the TARDIS console.

"Right lets get going". Rose stared in shocked not believing her eyes. Once the old ship was in flight he made his way over to his companion and took her hands.

"Are you okay? She thought long and hard about how she wanted to answer that question.

"You were dying". The Doctor smiled and rubbed his thumbs over the back of her hand.

"The TARDIS console for some reason opened and absorbed all the energy". Rose nodded slowly trying to take this new information in.

"We need to go and get Jack". The Doctor let go of he hands and jogged over to the console just as she turned to her mum. Jackie smiled weakly towards her daughter.

An hour passed and the TARDIS prepared itself to land on the ship. Of course they all ended up on the floor down to the many bumps and landing. Rose slowly got to her feet and walked over to the time lord who was unfazed by the landing.

"What happened? She caught sight of the picture on the computer.

"It looks like the spaceship was blown up my guesses Jack, if we had arrived a minute sooner then the TARDIS would have been destroyed. Jack gave up his life". Rose felt tears prick her eyes one of her best friends were gone. The Doctor looked over at his companion and saw sadness so he did the only thing he thought right take her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt the tears run from her eyes faster. After a good minute the Doctor pulled away.

"Do you want me to take you home? Rose wiped away her fallen tears with the sleeve of her top.

"I think so". He nodded in understanding and walked back over towards the console. It only seemed like ten minutes later and the TARDIS came to a stop at the Powel estate London. Jackie took Rose's hand as they walked towards the doors the Doctor walked close behind.

"Are you coming home sweetheart? Jackie asked her daughter letting her hand drop. Rose smiled at her mum.

"I'll be up in a minute". The Doctor leaned back against the TARDIS doors with his arms crossed.

"So are you staying with your mum then? Rose waited a minute or two hardly believing what she was about to say.

"Yeah she's had a big shock I can't leave her". The Doctor pushed off the hard wood and opened the door to his ship.

"That's okay, ceeya around". Rose stepped back as he disappeared into the TARDIS and the old ship took off. She then walked back towards the building.

A week passed and things for Rose Tyler were basically back to normal. She had even got a part time job working in a shop. Rose was still worried about Jackie who refused to talk about anything that happened. But if the subject wasn't brought up then her mum didn't bother and seemed fairly normal. Rose was currently making her way through the park ready for another day at work.

She faintly heard the grating noise of the TARDIS or though she had. Lately Rose had been hearing that noise a lot but she out it down to her imagination. She scanned her surroundings then carried on walking reaching the edge of the park. Suddenly something caught her eye sat on the street corner. Rose frowned and stopped at the wreckage-spotting jack amongst it all. He was unmoving and his clothes were blood stained and torn up. She took her best friends hand and squeezed it, fearing for his life. But Jack shocked her by opening his eyes and sitting up.

"What happened? He grinned and moved his legs testing them.

"I was checking the computers and the next thing I know the whole place is going up in flames I barely escaped. The pod crashed landed on earth and I couldn't find any trace of the Doctor. So I tried to come and find you and here we are, where is the Doctor? Rose frowned letting go of his hands.

"I decided to stay home with my mum, how did you survive with these injures it should have killed you". Jack shrugged carefully getting to his feet and dusting off the dust. "It's a long story lets save it for a rainy day but how come you stopped traveling? Rose looked down at the ground unable to look him in the eye. "I guess I was worried about my mum and how she would take it all. But she's acting like nothings happened it's weird". He grinned and lifted up his wrist.

"Luckily I have this it's a tracker it may be able to help". Rose felt excitement bubbling up in her chest at the prospect of seeing the Doctor once again.

"Well that's funny there's no sign of him". She sighed and crossed her arms feeling deflated.

"So what are we going to do now? Jack lightly hit his wrist strap and mumbled a couple of words.

"Keep trying that's what we can only do". Then suddenly a familiar sound filled their eyes and nearby the outline of the TARDIS appeared. Rose looked around and spotted the ship in the alleyway now fully materialised. She was about to run towards it when the Doctor stepped out grinning.

"Looking for someone? Rose laughed lightly and Jack rubbed his sore head.

"Yeah, how did you know? The Doctor tapped his nose and motioned with his hand for them to go inside. She nudged a confused jack then ran straight into the TARDIS. "Fancy a trip? The Doctor looked at Jack.

"Heck yeah". He slipped inside and the time lord followed glad to have his two companions traveling with him once again. Rose and Jack stood at the console as the Doctor shoot the door and strode over ready to set off the engines once again.

"I've missed this". Rose let Jack take her hand glad he was there with them.

"So where too? The Doctor pulled down a level and pressed a few buttons grinning at his two friends.

"Surprise us". Jack laughed making sure to hold on just encase. The TARDIS then took off into the time vortex ready for another adventure.

**The End**


End file.
